Complicted
by RallyTheFox24
Summary: A sonamy story on how Sonic finds out his feelings for Amy, and as time developes their love gets stronger. Some other couples are in this story like knuckles and rouge, silver and blaze etc. Rated K for some swearing in the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sonamy story I made on my devaintart account(Rally-The-Fox) and posting it on here :3**

**I do not own any of the sonic characters, they all belong to SEGA. Enjoy.**

* * *

Amy was skipping down the path to Cream's house to have a tea party with her. Amy was singing a catchy tune, noticed that a certain blue hedgehog was plating with Cream.

"Is that Sonic? Oh, this is going to be fun!"Amy hurried the rest of her way to Creams house and greeted both Cream and Sonic. Cream cherfully said 'Hello ' and Sonic mumbled 'hi'. As depressing as that was for Amy she joined cream and Sonic in there little tea party.

"Mommy will bring the apple pie soon, along with some more tea!" Cream said

"Apple pie? My favorite! I can't wait to eat a slice." Amy looked at Sonic. "So Sonic, what brings you here?"

Sonic mumbled in response "You know...after I run for a while I get hungry"

"Oh..nice, to know now..."

Vanilla came moments after with the apple pie and tea. While Amy was talking with Cream, she noticed Sonic constantly staring at her.

_What is his problem? Is he sick or something?_

Sonic noticed she found out and looked away blushing. Tapping his foot over and over again at a fast paste did help his situation at all. His palms were sweating, he was getting nervous, his heart was pumping. He always got this way anywhere neat Amy. Half of him wanted to leave and not embarrass himself, but the other half of him wanted to stay and enjoy her company. He needed to decide, leave or stay?

_I can't take this anymore, I need to leave NOW before I do something stupid in front of Amy._

"Wow look at the time! I really would love to stay guys bu-"

Sonic was cut off by a delicious aroma. Vanilla came out with a tray of chili dogs.

"Are you sure you want to leave now Sonic? I made these just for you and now your leaving..." Vanilla said

"uhm, don't worry I wont leave yet until I finish that tray!"

"Oh that's wonderful to hear!" Vanilla put sown the tray down on the table. "Eat it all up!" And with that she went back into the small cottage.

_What have I done to myself?!_ Sonic thought. This was going to be a long afternoon for him.

* * *

When Sonic was almost done with the tray of chilidogs and ready to dash out of there, Amy asked him something.

"Sonic, are you alright? You seem fidgety this afternoon..."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a few things in my head. Don't ask about it, please it's...complicated..."

"Alright.., if you need to talk about anything. You can talk to me."

"..Okay, nice to know. Thanks Ames, Cream tell your mom I said thanks! Gotta dash!"

Sonic dashed off to Tails' Workshop. Amy and Cream, looking in the direction Sonic tan to left, left Amy questioning?

"I wonder if he really is okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter, I have like 13 on deviantart XD**

**Anyways as you can see it's just a regular sonamy story, and it's my first one too so don't complain about it too much.**

**All sonic characters belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic soon saw Tails' Workshop, he wanted to talk to Tails about his 'feelings' for Amy. Sonic opened the door being careful that he didn't slam it on the wall. Sonic closed the door behind him and went to look for Tails, his workshop was pretty messy on the inside. Sonic went down stairs where Tails keeps all his planes, and thankfully he saw Tails working on the X-Tornado. Sonic walked up to him and poked his tail.

"Hey!" Tails came out from under the plane to look at Sonic. "What was that for?"

"Tails, do you know how hard it is to get you away from your planes..?"

Tails sighed "Fine, fine... What is it now? Do you need me to clean your shoes again?"

"No! It's-well-uhm...I need help..uh sorting out my...err.."

"Your what Sonic?"

"Feelings for Amy..." Sonic mumbled.

There was a dead silence after that. The yellow kitsune stared at the blue hero. In the kitsunes eyes, you can tell he's trying to figure out what the blue hero meant by that. After a few minuets, the kitsune smiled and spoke up.

"Alright Sonic, lets have a grown up conversation about this"

"heh.., a thirteen year old boy telling me to have a grown up conversations.."

"Wanna talk or no?"

"Yes! I do very much!"

"Alright then, I'll ask you one question at a time about this. If you don't know how to answer, we can go back to that question later."

Sonic and Tails did what he said they were going to do. Tails asked simple questions like 'How do you feel about her', or 'Do you like only being her friend'. Tails would ask questions just like that, but sadly for Sonic, they were all hard to answer. After Tails asked all the questions he could come up with, he noticed it was late at night.

"Gee Sonic..I'm not sure if I can help you anymore than this.._Yawn~_"

"Yeah...lets wait until morning to see what else we can do.."

"Yeah.."

* * *

The next morning Sonic went out for a quick run. Sonic speed past the small village into a forest. Dodging trees left and right Sonic stopped at a field of flowers. Sonic picked up a violet and took in the sent that came from the small flower. After that, for some strange reason, he went around the field collecting flowers of various colors, types, and smells. After he collected enough flowers, Sonic wrapped a band around the flowers and dashed off to the place his feet would take him.

When Sonic decided to look where he was going, he was going to Amy's house and was almost there. Sonic slowed down and stopped completely in front of her house. Sonic glanced at the flowers and looked at the door.

He thought to himself, _Why am I doing this? Could it be that...no..or maybe I do..?_

Sonic stared at the door for a few moments and built up the courage to knock on the door. He knew there was no turning back now. Sonic waited a few minutes before he heard foot steps. The door slowly opened with a pair of jade eyes looking through the crack. A small gasp came from the pink hedgehog and she opened the door all the way. She looked so happy, even if it was in the morning.

"Hello Sonic, what are you doing out here so early?" Asked Amy as she tilted her head to the side a bit. Sonic smiled a bit at that.

_She looks so cute.._ he thought, then spoke

"Hey Amy, I erm..got these flowers for you.." Sonic handed Amy the flowers while trying to hide his blush.

"O-oh, you did? Thank you Sonic, that's so sweet of you." Amy took the flowers from him and smelt them.

"Heh..yeah. Your welcome, I better go now. Uhm, see you later!"

Once again Sonic dashed off to Tails' workshop. But even though, Amy was really happy. She looked at the flowers Sonic gave her, they were so beautiful. Amy went inside and put the flowers in the nicest vase she could find and filled it up with water. Amy sat down on a chair and watched the flowers. She knew today was going to be a good day for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter 3! I'll be adding more and more chapters everyday since I typed 13 already(lol sorry :p). But, depending on school work, tutoring, art, and family, I'm not sure how many I'll put up a day. But now, enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the sonic characters, they all belong to SEGA**

* * *

During the middle of the day, Amy was walking to Creams house holding a small box. Today was Creams birthday, and Amy left her house to help Vanilla with the decorations. But when Amy got there, she saw Silver and Blaze putting up the decorations.

"Silver? Blaze? Why are you two here?"

"There's nothing fun to do in the future, so we came here and found Vanilla. She said today was Creams birthday, so we decided to help her out." Said Blaze.

"I was dragged here by Blaze.." Silver said.

Amy smiled nervously, but put down the present she got for Cream on the table with the other presents. Then she went into the kitchen to help Vanilla with the cooking since Silver and Blaze got the decorations.

* * *

With Cream, she was with Tails in front his workshop. Both of them were laying down on the grass and trying to make things out of the clouds. Tails noticed Cream looked a bit down. He started to wonder if she was okay. But then he remembered, Cheese hasn't been around because he got sick and went to the vet. Tails wanted to comfort Cream, but didn't know how. So he just winged it.

"So um, Happy Birthday Cream."

"Thanks Tails..."

"You really miss Cheese, don't you?"

"_Sigh, _yeah. I wonder if he's gotten any better... What if he's DEAD?!" Cream started to tear up

"C'mon Cream, you know better than to doubt your chao like that.."Tails sat up and wrapped an arm for comfort and a tail for warmth.

"_Snif snif. _Yeah, your right.."

"Don't cry tears unless there happy tears. It's your birthday."

Cream sniffed once more and smiled at Tails"Thank you Tails, you really are my friend." With that said Cream rested her head on Tails' shoulder and they both continued what they were previously doing.

Also for Sonic, he's cooped up in his room still trying to sort his feelings. Tossing and turning in hus bed. Not being able to get comfortable because of all the questions buzzing in his head.

_Why did I pick flowers for Amy? Why didn't I just leave the flowers in front of the door and leave? Did she throw the flowers away? Did she like them? Where are the flowers now? Where's Amy? Why am I thinking this? Do I like her? Or do I __**love **__her?_

Sonic got out of bed. Excited and scared. He paced back and forth almost creating a tornado in his room because of his speed. Being a impatient one, Sonic jumped through his window and dashed to Vanilla's house. He was there in moments and knocked on the door over and over again. He didn't notice the door opened and ended up hitting Silver in the face.

"Ow.."Silver said in anger and pain

"Hey Silver, is Amy here?" Sonic was tipe-toeing trying to see Amy in the room behind Silver.

"Yes, ahe is. Please, come in Sonic." Silver gritted his teeth while saying that. He moved aside and Sonic came in. First thing Sonuc did was look for Amy. Checked all around the liviing room to realize he was hungry. He went in the kitchen and teipped over his own feet seeing Amy causing a loud **thud** as he hit the ground. Vanilla and Amy stopped what they were doing and looked at Sonic in concern. Vanilla was the first to speak.

"Sonic, are you alright? You look a bit, ...sick."

Amy spoke next."Yes Sonic, you do look a bit sick. Your face his going pink to red."

Sonic quickly got from the ground and sat on the chair."I'm perfectly fine. Really! Just been running way to much is all! I'm hungry is there anything to eat?"

Amy and Vanilla looked at eachother in concern. Sonic is acting very strange today but they chose to ignore it. Amy gave Sonic some food, water, and medicine. Sonic looked at Amy, ready to ask why but Amy spoke first.

"Just in case Sonic, I know you don't like medicine. But please, take it."

Sonic smiled and nodded at Amy."I will Ames. If it make's ya happy."

Amy was a bit scared now. Is Sonic really alright? Maybe he had a fever or something. She just brushed it off and went back to cooking. After a few hours all there friends came. Kuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio, Chmy, and Cheese! Vanilla asked Charmy to get Cheese from the vet. Vanilla knew she was going to be ao excited when she sees Cheese. Amy said that she saw Tails and Cream coming. Everyone went to hide and Amy turned off the lights. They all heard the door open and close, when the lighta were turned on everyone jumped out and screamed.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CREAM!"**

Cream squealed in happiness when she saw Cheese. She hugged him for a long time. Everyone had a good time(yes even Shadow had a good time)they sang happy birthday, cut the cake, ate. And Cream loved all the presents she got. Though Sonic wasn't having a lot of fun. He wantes to be near Amy. But Amy looked happy with Cream and Vanilla. So he just stayed there, watching from afar. Now he knew how Amy felt when she couldn't be around him. It only made him hate himself. He wondered if she ever thought about moving on and finding someone else. Sonic felt like crying and so he went out side on the roof. He watched the moon alone that night.

_Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day for me.. _Sonic thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Have a bit more time to type chapter 4. TYPE AS FAST AS I CAN!** **...Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter was the first one I ever made in someones P.O.V(point of view if you don't know) So yeah :3**

**I do not own any of the sonic characters, they all belong to SEGA**

* * *

-Sonic's P.O.V-

I groaned as Tails opened the curtains letting the sunlight hit my face. I pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep. I was about to fall asleep until Tails pulled the covers off of me. I started to shake, yep It was winter and I hated it so much. I couldn't run because of all of the snow, beside I would get sick if I ran in the cold. I pulled my pillow over my head hoping that Tails would leave me be to hibernate in my room till summer. But sadly he didn't, he kept bothering me to get up, eat and run some errands for him. It was the usual, get groceries, pick up more tools, winter clothes, and wrapping paper. I grabbed the scarf Amy made me last year for a present. I really am grateful that she me this, or else I would be cold on my way to the mall and grocery store...yes a scarf keeps me warm so what? I'm a blue hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of light. I was now walking down the dirt path and see Amy walk out her house. I walked up to her taking the opportunity to have some alone time with Amy.

"Hey Ames!" Amy turned to me smiling.

"Oh hi Sonic! Are you going to the mall?"

"Matter a fact yes I am! Care to join me?" I replied

"Yes, yes! I'd love too!"

Amy hurried by my side and we started walking. We had small conversations talking about things like up coming events. Amy would constantly ask me if I was sick. I would just laugh and say;' Amy Rose. Me Sonic, sick? Please'. She would respond with a giggle, oh how I loved the sound of it. I'm glad I sorted out my feelings for Amy, now one thing to do, confess to her. When Amy confessed to me she made it look so easy! Oh well, I have to think about that later, were almost at the mall. Once we reached the entrance I asked Amy something.

"Hey Amy, at eleven wanna meet up at the food court to have lunch together?"

Amy blsushed."U-uhm, sure I'd love too."

"Great! See ya at the food court!"

With that we both walked off to do what we were suppose to do. I felt a tad sad walking away, I wonder if Amy did too. Why am I worrying about that? I'm going to have lunch with her! I was so deep in thought I ran into a pole. I looked around to see if anyone seen, and thank the lord no one did. I walked into the tool shop first.

-10:34 am-

I was almost done shopping. Boy, did that sound wrong. _Almost done shopping?_That sounds like something a girl would say! But soon I just ignored it, I needed to get wrapping paper and our winter clothes. Don't blame me I didn't finish yet! Tails had a lot, I mean **a lot**, of things on his tools list. I don't think I need to buy him presents this year! Ha ha...that joke was horrible. I made my way to the clothing shop and bought coats, scarfs, gloves, hats and ear muffs. I payed for that and met Amy I the wrapping paper shop.

"Oh, hi Sonic! Guess we don't need to meet up at the food court huh?"

"Guess your right Ames!"

Me and Amy bought the wrapping paper and headed to the food court. We took the escalator just because we were tired of walking. I was about to strike up a conversation but I was interrupted by the whale sounds coming from my stomach. Me and Amy laughed. We both reached up stairs were the food court was and we both went to look for seats. We found seats and got our food. While we were eating I decided to try and strike up another conversation.

"So Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what your going to get for everyone?"

"Some not all though. I saw this dress that fits Creams personality. It also comes with a free bow, that will be for Cheese. I seen a nice cook book set for Vanilla. I already have Rouges present, its a nice golden bracelet with a white, pink, black and purple design on it. So far that's all I really got."

"Man Amy, the only time your faster than me is when yo get people presents and shopping." I huffed in jealously knowing I'm not at fast at everything. That sucks.

"Oh hush Sonic, you could be fast at those things if you stopped running and got to know our friends better."

"B-But running is what I do most! Besides, don't people stay the same?" I asked

"No they son't Sonic." Amy put down her food now. "Do you know what a new year resolution is Sonic?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, some people say 'I'm going to exercise this year and loose weight!' or vise versa."

"Hmm...I think I get it know." I smiled and winked at her. "Thanks Ames."

Amy looked down blushing and we both continued to eat. I could't help but look at her, sometimes she would catch me looking at her and tease me. When we finished, we walked home together. We talked about things, like earlier when we were walking to the mall. I loved how I was able to look at her jade eyes, how they made me melt inside. Jeez, I'm really head over heels for Amy. So this is what it feels like to be in love. It feels...nice. We reached Amy's house and our journey ended. We said our goodbyes and see ya later's. I walked home pretty happy.

Then I remembered, and slapped myself in the face for being caught up with Amy. I spoke out what I was thinking.

"I forgot the groceries..Tails is going to kill me.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5! So, um..yeah, enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the sonic characters they all belong to SEGAAAAAA~**

* * *

-Amy's P.O.V-

I was so happy I got to spend some time with Sonic. Usually he'd run away or something, guess he felt alone. I put down all my bags on my kitchen table. I took off my jacket and scarf then I sat down and thought about what I could do. My house was empty and lonely, I wish I got to spend more time with Sonic. It was fun being around him. I started thinking about old times and go lost in thought I didn't even notice my home phone was ringing after a while. When I noticed it was ringing I got up to answer it but it stopped. I checked the ID and it was Shadow. Why was he calling me? I called him back.

_"Ring...Ring...Rin-Hello, Amy? Is that you?"_

"Knuckles? What are you doing calling meat **Shadows House**?"

_"Long story short I didn't want to go to Rouges house to call you. And...I don't know what to get her for Christmas..."_

"Oh Knuckles, you know her weak spot is jewels."

_"What kind of jewel Amy?"_

"Maybe something she can always wear and complements how she looks"

_"...Thanks Amy I think I know what I'm going to get Rouge. I owe you, a big one."_

"No problem Knuckles, anytime."

Knuckles hung up and I resumed to being bored. Should I go to Creams house to play with her and Cheese? No, I'm to tired to walk. I sighed, annoyed. I sat on my rocking chair by my fire-place. I closed my eyes for a bit, but I soon had to open them because someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened the door to see Sonic and Tails. Tails looked very annoyed and Sonic was smiling looking embarrassed. Sonic started to talk.

"Hey Amy, I don't know how to say this but-" Sonic was quickly cut off by Tails.

"The smart guy here forgot to get groceries and the store is closed. I it okay if we can eat dinner with you here?"

"Uhm...sure no problem. Come in." I stepped a side and a Sonic passed me he whispered a small 'sorry' and I just smiled and nodded in response. I closed the door and turned to Sonic and Tails. There was an awkward silence between the three of us. Tails' aura made me and Sonic uncomfortable. I wanted to go in the kitchen and cook already..

"Er...You guys make yourselves at home, I'll start cooking.." I made my way to the kitchen. I saw Sonic looking at me in horror not wanting to stay in the same room as Tails. I really hope Tails doesn't try to murder Sonic before dinner is finished.

-Sonic's P.O.V-

Once I couldn't see Amy any more I started to shake in fear. I hate being around this kind of Tails. It's freaky, he's got the scary aura and everything! I made my way to sit on a chair near the fire-place, so did Tails. I sat far away from Tails. I hoped dinner would be ready soon so we could go home. I could go in my warm fluffy bed, and be two floors away from Tails. Or I think. I don't really know how many floor we had, there was the basement which is where Tail- my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the wood floor creaking. I slowly looked at Tails in horror, big mistake. Tails was staring at me with hollow eyes and cashier cat smile. God save me now! He looked like The Tails Doll! I was shaking badly, not sure if I was scared or cold. Minutes felt like hours for me, when I felt like Tails was going t attack me Amy came in the room holding the food. I sighed in relief, we all ate and Tails went back to normal. I helped Amy out with washing the dishes. Amy asked me a question that made me excited.

"Do you guys want to stay here at my house in the guest rooms? It's pretty cold at night, especially during winter."

"We'd love to Ames. Sorry about the trouble."

"Don't worry it's okay. I'm pretty lonely here in my house..."

I felt sad when I heard Amy say that, I wished I could live with her. To wake up every day and see her face, to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with her. To-no, daydream later Sonic. When Amy and I finished washing the dishes she showed me and Tails the guest room. I said goodnight to both of them. I went straight to bed, I quickly fell asleep ready for dream land.

I dreamed of me and Amy living a happy life together, married with kids and a nice house in the middle of a flower field.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the sonic characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

-Sonic P.O.V-

I was waken up by a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed, washed my teeth and face then headed to the kitchen. I saw Tails sitting in the living room reading the news paper. I walked in the kitchen to see Amy cooking. Oh, the food smelt sooo good. I could feel the saliva piling in my mouth.

"Good morning Ames!" Amy jumped surprised to see me up so early.

"O-oh, good morning Sonic! I never knew you woke up so early!"

"Haha, the aroma from this food woke me up! I'm starving, what can I do to help get this food ready to eat?"

Amy just laughed and told me what to do to help her. Soon the food was ready. Oh it looked so good. Amy and I walked in the living room with the food and Tails set down the news paper. He looked hungry. We all ate in peace enjoying the warmth we got from the fire-place.

"It's like every day it gets colder and colder..." I said

"Yes, it seems to be... There might be a blizzard on Christmas Eve" Amy added

"Every year the weather either goes one way or another. I wonder why?"

Tails then went into deep thought. We all finished eating and once again I helped Amy clean the dishes. We all just relaxed in the living room chatting about small things. We were all really board, nothing to do, nothing exciting happening. Tails said he was going to catch up on some sleep. Once Tails left, me and Amy were the only ones in the room.

"Hey Sonic, want to help me decorate my house?"

"Sure I'd love to Ames. Besides there's nothing else to do!"

Me and Amy laughed. I got the decorations and we started decorating. I put up standing gingerbread people on the tables, and hanged snow flakes on the ceiling. I digged through the box full of ornaments and found a mistletoe. I went by Amy, she was on a ladder putting up streamers with Santa or rain deer on the end. I had a little idea in mind.

"Hey Amy come down real quick."

"Okay" Amy climbed down the ladder and faced me.

"What is it Sonic?"

I held the mistletoe above me and Amy, I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amy went red, she looked so cute! Then I handed her the mistletoe.

"Can ya' hang this for me Ames? Thanks!"

I walked back to the box and dug through it again. I felt proud for what I did. I'm getting closer each day to telling her I love her.

I want Amy to be loved by me. I don't want her to feel alone so soon, just soon, I'll ask to move in with her.


	7. Chapter 6(Extra)

**This is a extra chapter where we catch up with the other couples! Why am I making this? Well its because Carleybee123 asked for one, and I'm glad they did because I never really though of that. So this may be the only chapter I didnt put up on deviatart ^^; well enjoy, I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Silver and Blaze (Silvers POV)**

Blaze and I were walking around town square, going in and out of shops finding presents for our friends. I kept on getting so distracted from the cold, I really liked the cold. I mean, why wouldn't I? There's lava everywhere in the future, so it's steaming hot! But, Blaze didn't like the cold at all. She would always shiver every now and then. I would wonder why Blaze would draag me here during winter, especially when she hates the winter..

"Hey, Blaze.."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you drag me here..? Espically during winter, don't you hate winter..?"

Blaze stayed quiet for a bit, but answered my question "Well I thought we could spend some time away from iblis, and spend time with friends... besides, you like winter, so I guess that's another reason.."

I blushed a bit, and I saw Blaze blush too. I smiled and nodded. We both continued to walk around town square...

* * *

**Tails and Cream(Tails POV)**

When I woke up I noticed Sonic and Amy were decorating the house, so I decided to head over to Vanilla's house and hang out with cream. When I got there, Vanilla was making snacks. I greeted her with a hi and went into the living room. Cream and Cheese were playing with eachother, I decided to join in even if it was a tea party with her dolls.

"Hello thre ! Would you like to join us in our little tea party?"

"Chao Chao!"

"Why, yes I would ."

I gently grabbed Creams hand and kissed it. Of course Cream blushed, a lot, and I just smiled. Chesse did his own little chao laugh, me and Cream ended up joing him too. Then Vanilla came in to hand us some snacks.

* * *

**Knuckles and Rouge(Rouges POV)**

Me and little stubborn Knuckles were gaurding the Master Emerald. It was so boring here, I wanted to explore the Island not sit around and watch this cruddy old glowing peice of rock. Yeah, yeah, that's mean to say but I still like the Master Emerald, I'm just saying that out in anger. I glared at Knuckles and he was looking at me. I was pretty surprised at that. Before I could look away he asked me a question.

"Still mad at me bat girl?" I growled

"It's **_Rouge,_ **not **_bat_ girl**. And yes, I am still mad at you. When I said I wanted to spend time with you I meant that we go to the movies, not sit to watch the Master Emerald in the cold"

"Well you know what? I'd rather stay here than walk around with you."

"What was that?!" I stood up and slapped him in the back of the head in anger

"The reason why is because a lot of guys stare at you and I don't like that! SO I'd rather stay here and enjoy our company together!"

I looked at him shocked, I never thought of it that way. I felt bad for hitting him and yelling at him. I looked down to the side with my ears drooped. But then I felt him wrap his arms around me and whispered into my ear. _Don't worry..I'm not mad.._ I felt a bit better, and hugged him back.

* * *

**Well, those are the other couples. But now that I put this I don't think the story will flow anymore XD buut(I know I keep on using this as a excuse I''m sorry ;A;) this is my first story. Hope you all liked it~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yadayadayada I don't own anyone and enjoy.**

* * *

-Amy's P.O.V-

Sonic and I finished decorating the living room, my face was still a bit red. I still can't believe _Sonic The Hedgehog _kissed me on the cheek! Oh wow...maybe Sonic really does like me...for a while I've doubted that he has any feelings for me. I shook the thought aside and felt the need to do something.

"Hey Sonic, want to make gingerbread people and houses?"

"Sure, sounds fun. Besides I have craved for gingerbread."

"You crave all the food in the world."

Me and Sonic laughed as we went into the kitchen. We took out the ingredients and started cooking. I was rolling the dough as Sonic was..arranging the candy for some reason. If I told him to stop or ask him why it was so important he would just dramatically say ' If I don't sort this out we could mess up everything!' Sonic can be so weird sometimes. We continued to make gingerbread people and houses until we ran out of ingredients. We decorated it all in a way were it looks like us and our home.

-Sonic's P.O.V-

I was enjoying every moment I was spending with Amy. Seeing her face, her smile, hearing her laugh. Man I really am heals over head for her, or how they say it. I wanted to tell her already, but I have to wait for the right time. Though I didn't want to, I wanted her to know I love her. I don't want her to think I hate her, I want to explain to her why I acted like that. I was in deep thought, and I didn't even notice I stopped eating my cookie. Amy did though, she spoke but I didn't hear her. When I notice she was trying to talk to me she looked worried that I wasn't responding.

"Sorry Ames. I was in deep thought."

"Alright, as long as your okay."

"Hey Ames, I noticed something."

"What?"

"You don't call me Sonniku anymore. I really liked that name."

"R-really? You did? I thought you didn't like it"

"Haha, Ames, there many things you don't know. For now, its best you don't know."

"That's kinda mean don't you think?"

"You'll understand soon Ames, I promise you will."

* * *

**Sorry this one was short, ewe don't hurt me please~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Same old things, don't own anyone. Horrible story, enjoy -w-**

* * *

-Sonic's P.O.V-

December 24, Amy Rose's house

Me, Amy, Rouge, Silver and Tails were decorating Amy's house, this year the Christmas Eve party is at her house. Amy and Rouge were cooking while Silver and I were putting up the rest of the decorations me and Amy didn't put up yet. Tails is connecting the T.V to the music player. It was pretty silent, no one really spoke for some reason. Silver and I finished and went to get the christmas tree. I was in deep thought, I wondered if Amy was mad at me still...if she is, could that mean she hates me now that I didn't tell her? I didn't notice Silver was trying to talk to me until he walked in front of me and I walked into him.

"Oh sorry Silver, I didn't see you there..." I said

"Of course you didn't, you didn't even notice I was trying to talk to you!"

"O-oh, you were I'm so-" I was cut off by Silver's hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic, I can sense something is wrong in your life. Tell me, even though I don't like you, I want the old Sonic back."

"..." I stayed quite, unsure of what to say. I thank god Silver can read my mind, but...it has to come out soon enough right? Silver and I sat down at a near bench. I told Silver about everything that was going on with me. Silver just sat there listening to me, taking in everything I said. When I finished, Silver stared at me. That's it, he just stared. Soon he just smiled, that scared me.

"I knew you loved Amy."

"Silver! Your not helping!"

"You didn't let me finish. When the party starts you should try to get some alone time with Amy and tell her or explain how you feel about her."

"Easier said than done Silver."

"I could force you, you know."

"Amy will notice"

Silver and I continued to argue all the way to the forest and back to Amy's house. When we walked in her house and put the tree up with the decorations. We all finished what we were doing and all our friends came. I was drinking fruit punch and noticed Silver eyeing me when he was by Blaze. She was eyeing me too. Silver that little! He told Blaze?! I shook my head and avoided those two as much as possible.

Ugh, It was only two hours into the party and I was already suffocating. I went up stairs to get some fresh air, I decided to not turn the light on. The moon was full tonight so that light was enough for me. I walked on the balcony in the guest room I stayed in. It was cold but I was fine, I stared at the moon and wondered if I should practice saying 'I love you'. I put my drink down and got in some sort of position. I looked at the moon, I felt so stupid. I imagined Amy was in front of me.

"A-A...I-I..err uhm..."

I walked back and forth frustrated. I can't say it! WHY?! I took a deep breath and looked at the moon once again. I gathered all my courage and spoke aloud.

"Amy Rose, I love you!"

"What..?"

I gasped and turned and saw someone standing behind me.

Amy was behind me the entire time.

* * *

***le long gasp* Amy was there the entire time?! Well, I guess most of you would already know this would happen but oh well, it is my first story after all ewe**

**Worst cliffhanger EVAR**


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't own any characters. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

-Amy's P.O.V-

I stared at Sonic for what seemed like forever. I wasn't sure if what I heard was true. _Sonic _love _me_? This has to be some sort of sick joke! I don't know how I should react. I was going to say something but Sonic spoke first.

"A-Amy...I-I can explain.."

I only nodded. Unsure if I should speak. Sonic walked up to me and held my hands blushing.

"Amy..uh... I known you since I was small. I've also been running from you ever since. I seen you cry because of it. I'm sorry for that Amy, but I did that for a stupid reason. To protect you and keep you happy. But that's the total opposite of what happened. You would get captured and hurt."

I felt a twinge of guilt, it was my fault. I was the one who decided to chase him...

"I never spent time with you, always missed our dates, and ran away from you. That brought you sadness but you hid it behind your smile and did your best to stay happy. I done so many bad things to you Amy. It also took me so long to realize the real reason why I ran from you..."

Sonic let go of my hands and hugged me. I was shocked at his action, Sonic never really was the one to hug someone.

"When ever you come near me I can feel my heart beating at a rapid pace and my hands sweating, so I ran. I never went too our dates because I was afraid that I'd do something to ruin the date. Amy what I said earlier was true, I love you. I-I love you, I love you, just you alone Amy."

I pushed Sonic away from me and looked at Sonic. His face was red, and looked worried. I smiled to reassure him.

"Sonic, you never brought me pain or sadness. I was always happy, even when I could spend only a second with you. I love you Sonic, and you are one of the best friends I've ever had. And just knowing your my friend, makes me happy that I'm close to you..I can go on and on Sonic."

"Please no."

Sonic and I laughed a bit, but once it died down there was an awkward silence. We were both looking away and blushing. I felt weird and I bet Sonic did too. I got tired of the silence after a while and spoke up.

"So..are we friend or what?"

"I-I du-un uhh"

I was confused, it looked like he was fighting his own mouth to speak. I wonder why.

"W-well..urgh..Ames we should..uhh.. Go out on aaa-eer date!"

Sonic covered his mouth and I just smiled, that only made the situation worse for Sonic.

"I'd love too Sonic but we both have a party to attend to. I think everyone is getting worried."

Sonic just merely nodded blushing. I just giggled and we both went back down stairs. But before we walked out the room Sonic grabbed my hand and kissed me. I looked away blushing, and we both went downstairs just like that.

-Under the guest room balcony(Regular P.O.V)-

You could find Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat laughing.

"If we didn't come here something bad would've happened and ruin there love life." Blaze said.

"But I did all the work to make Sonic ask Amy out." Silver stated

"Well then, why aren't we going out yet?"

_There was a dead silence after that. All you could hear was the party going on in Amy Rose's house._


	11. Chapter 10

**Squee, been copying and pasting a bunch ewe almost at the end. Not the end of the story, like the end of the chapters I made...that didn't help but I'm still going to continue it! Gotta work on chapter 14!**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to SEGA. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Sonic's P.O.V-

11:48

It was a few minutes before it was Christmas. Weird thing though, Silver and Blaze were avoiding each other. The same with Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge was with Amy and talking to her with a very annoyed face. I wonder why Knuckles was avoiding Rouge, I don't need to question why Silver and Blaze are avoiding each other. I walked up to Knuckles and Tails, Knuckles looked nervous. **Very** nervous.

"Hey Knuckles, what's wrong?"

Knuckles opened his mouth to speak but closed it. But Tails spoke for him.

"As you could see Knuckles was avoiding Rouge, he's scared Rouge won't accept his present because of that."

"Why was he even avoiding her in the first place?"

"Instinct, he said"

I sighed and looked at my paled friend/rival. I never seen him like this before, nothing I know of could break him like this. Though...I wonder what his present for Rouge was. I didn't see anything in his hands so it must be something small. I looked up and down at Knuckles and noticed a box in his back pocket. After staring at the small box for a while I realized what it was. _No way_ would _Knuckles_ give her that. More like ask, no wonder he looks so nervous. It was only a couple of minutes away from Christmas, what to do what to do. I need to help him. I needed to get Rouge and Knuckles alone so he can do what he needs to do. I whispered to Knuckles and Tails my plan...

-Amy's P.O.V-

11:57

I was talking with Rouge, well Rouge was doing most of the talking. She was going on and on about how annoying it is that Knuckles is ignoring her. I was drifting off into a daydream but snapped out of it when Sonic came to me and whispered something in my ear. I gasped in excitement and looked at Sonic with a shocked expression. He only smiled at me and walked away. I now knew what I had to do. I turned back to Rouge smiling, then I spoke cutting her off.

"Rouge would you come with me for a second?"

I pulled Rouge to the middle of the living room as Sonic pulled Knuckles. We both went to our friends as Knuckles and Rouge stood in the middle of the living room.

-Knuckles P.O.V-

12:00

It was finally Christmas, it was finally time for me to give Rouge her present. I trembled under her cold gaze. She must hate me now, that's all I could think. I felt sick and nervous...worst feeling ever.. It was like giving a presentation in front of class.

"Hello?!"

I jumped. I didn't notice Rouge talking to me. OH man what do I do?! I reached for my back pocket but I stopped half way because Rouge yelled again.

"What is your problem Red?! You've avoided me the entire time, and now it's Christmas, the only time you want to talk to me is now?!"

I felt like running away, but I gathered my courage and took the small box out of my pocket. Now is the time, I needed to do this now, or it will never happen again for me.

"Do you not like me anymore? If so then why? What did I ever do to-" I cut her off by taking her hands in mine. I closed my eyes, took a breath and spoke.

"Rouge, I known you for a very long time. We both had our good times and bad times. I cherished every moment, and want to have more moments with you. I love seeing you smile and hate seeing you sad. I want to see you smile everyday. I want you to know...I...I-I...I love you.. I always did, and always will."

I looked up at Rouge, her eyes filling up with tears messing up her make-up, no matter, she was beautiful looking a mess as well.

"I want you by my side everyday, I want to wake up to your smile everyday. Rouge I love you. Amy helped me realized I needed to give you the greatest gift you could ever get...and I knew what I needed to do."

I smiled at Amy and she smiled back. I went down on one knee and opened the small box revealing an engagement ring.

"Rouge...will you marry me?"

Rouge stared at me for a short period. But she soon smiled at me and went down on her knees and kissed me. I kissed back knowing I'm engaged to the woman I loved. This was the best Christmas I ever had, and always will be.


	12. Chapter 11

**We are now at chapter 11, yes! Hope you enjoy the story, and I don't own any of the characters used in this story!**

* * *

-Sonic's P.O.V.-

I groaned when I woke up, I sat up to find out the Amy was sleeping on me. I looked around, all our friends were asleep. But Cream, Cheese and Vanilla went home last night. I yawned and put Amy on the couch, then went to the food table to clean things up. Everyone will be asleep for a while. I threw away all the used paper plates and plastic cups. I put away the leftover food in the refrigerator. I went back in the living room, now what? I went to sit down by Amy but I saw she was gone. But she was here just a second ago. I went upstairs and knocked on Amy's room door.

"Amy are you in there?"

"I am Sonic, I'm just taking a quick shower."

I sighed in relief to know Amy was here. I waited a bit outside her door thinking about things. I couldn't help but feel bad for running away from Amy and leaving her there to cry. I can't believe she still chased me, even though I broke her heart so many times. I lost my train of thought when I heard Amy's room door open. I stood up right away, it seemed to make Amy laugh.

"You seem hyper this morning."

"Hehe, I do? I didn't notice."

Amy just smiled at me and went downstairs, I followed behind. I felt nervous for some reason, why? I pushed that aside, I can have some alone time with Amy. ..Well not _completely _alone, but no one will overhear us if we talk. _If._ Me and Amy sat on the couch, we both got comfortable enough to look like couch potatoes. I hated the silence between us, shouldn't couples do something romantic even when friends are around? _Even_ when there asleep? Jeez, if I said that to Tails he would say something like...something smart. I took a peek at Amy, you could clearly see **BORED **written across her face. I wanted to talk to her, but what subject can we talk about so we can have a long conversation? I thought long and hard, I bet if you seen my face I would look like an idiot trying to think. That's exactly how I look when I think to hard. But I was still in deep thought, though once again I lost my train of thought when I heard giggling. I looked at Amy, she was in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

Amy looked at me when the giggle fit died down. "What was that face you were making?"

I blushed. "Oh, well... That's the face I make when I'm thinking hard."

"What were you thinking of?"

"...I was thinking of two things. One, to figure out a way on how to have a long conversation with you.."

"Aw, Sonic that's so sweet of you." She came close and kissed my cheek. "What was the second thing you were thinking about?"

I hesitated, but I spoke. "I was thinking on how...to ask you, ...that I want to move in with you..."

I looked at Amy and her mouth was wide in surprise but her eyes gleaming in excitement. I gulped, what was she going to say? What if she says no? What happens if she does say yes? How will I explain everything to Tails? How do I explain everything to _everyone_?! My mind was turning into mush. I couldn't handle love. But, I will hold on, for Amy. I love her, I'll do anything for her as long as it keeps her safe and happy. I will not make the same mistake again.

I finally snapped back to reality to notice Amy hasn't. I placed my hand on her shoulder, no response. I shook her this time, still nothing. So, for my third attempt, I kissed her. Her face went red and eyes went wide. I stopped to look at Amy, I just laughed.

"Welcome back to Mobius Ames!"

"Haha, very funny.."

"So, ...do I have an answer?"

"Well let me see..."

She started to mumble and that got me worried. My heart was racing and my hands are sweating. But I did my best not to show I was nervous. I waited a bit getting impatient, but then Amy spoke.

"Hehe, you can stay! I only mumbled because I wanted to scare you!"

I froze, having a mixed feeling of anger, happiness, and other emotions.

"Ames you scared me half to death! I thought you were going to-"

"Shh!"

I stopped talking and looked around. A few of our friends mumbled but they were still asleep. I looked back at Amy and she gave me a face that let me know I_need_ to keep my voice down. Though I was happy, I was going to live with Amy now! Soon in a few months we'll be engaged like Knuckles and Rouge, and we'll have children! Man, I need to decide if I hate love..or love it. I hugged Amy, it seemed to shock her but she hugged back. We both closed our eyes enjoying the silence and our loving embrace. Once again I heard laughter, but this time it wasn't Amy. We both looked up to find out everyone was pretending to be asleep to eavesdrop on us. I stood up and exploded on them.

"WHAT?! You guys were awake this whole time?!"

Silver spoke next. "It's not our fault. It's yours, so you guys even know what time it is?"

"Wh-what time it is..?"

Me and Amy looked at her clock. It was 12:50 pm. We were asleep for that long?! Never before have I slept that long! I felt dizzy, my brain was complete mush by now. I mumbled to Amy.

"Hey Ames..? Can you take me to the guest room please..?"

"Sure Sonic, but why?"

"My head hurts..."

Everything was spinning for me, I fell back. Everything went black.

-Tails P.O.V-

Everyone gasped in the room and stared at Sonic. Amy went to go down by Sonic but I stopped her.

"Don't worry he's fine. When he thinks too much or if he tries to process a lot of information in his head he'll faint. Just let him rest."

I helped Amy bring Sonic upstairs into the guest room bed. I sighed and looked at Amy.

"He's a real idiot, if you think he won't be fine in any situation, call me. Please. I don't want Sonic to be the one to be the cause of both of your deaths..."

Amy just laughed. "Okay Tails, thank you for letting me know. But, his idiocy is one of the things I love about him. So, don't worry. We'll be fine."

I smiled at Amy. It's so nice to know Sonic has finally hooked up with Amy. He'll be even happier with Amy. I was afraid of this day, but I know Sonic would feel the same if I dated a girl. So, I'll support him, oh, correction. I'll help _them_, through every step of there relationship.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know this one is too long but deal with it! Sometimes can't stop coming up with ideas! Okay, but I seriously don't think this is a good sonamy story in my opinion. -3-**


	13. Chapter 12

**Aww yeah chapter 12 baby! Hope you guys like this so far, **because I don't...** Anyways enjoy, and all the characters used in this story belongs to SEGA!**

* * *

-Amy's P.O.V-

I sat down on the bed by Sonic as Tails walked out the room. I wonder how long he'll be asleep. I stared at him for a moment, he seemed more peaceful now. I wonder if it's because Eggman's gone or if he finally told me he loved me. I wonder, how our relationship will be. Will there be fights? Will we talk about the future? Marriage, kids? I shook my head, I can't be thinking that now. I get up and go downstairs to say so long to everyone. soon everyone left, and I went in the kitchen to get a glass of water for Sonic. But I didn't need to do that since he's already there in the kitchen drinking water.

"Sonic, your awake?"

"Yeah, I was thirsty when I woke up, you weren't there either so..."

I could see Sonic blush even though he looked away from me. I'm so glad, even though things are different, things are still the same. I smile and Sonic looks at me in confusion. I just giggle at his face.'

"Why are you giggling and smiling?"

"Hehe, no reason. I'm just happy is all."

I walk up to Sonic and give him a hug, he was surprised at first but hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment. I wish it would last forever but we had to let go soon anyways. I smiled at Sonic once more and remembered something.

"OH no! I almost forgot!"

I ran out the kitchen and to the phone. I quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to pickup.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Rin-"Hello?"_

"AH, Rouge is that you?"

_"Sure is baby doll, I thought you'd never call. What were you doin'? Were you ans Sonic doing what I th-"_

Before I could process what Rouge said, Sonic took the phone out my hand and yelled in it.

"Rouge! I-We would never do such a thing! I mean I just told her I love her, how do you expect-? Huh, what was that..? WHAT?! No it's not mating season! Grr, fine! Bye Rouge!"

And with that he slammed the phone on the desk. I was a bit confused...

"Rouge wants us to go wedding shopping with her and Knuckles"

"W-What? Already?"

"You know Rouge..."

I sighed and laughed a bit.

"We should be getting ready then, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so."

* * *

**Okay yeah, the last one was long and this one is short I know. I put to much in chapter 11 didn't I? Oh well...**


	14. Chapter 13

**M'kay, this is chapter 13 now. Gotta work on chapter 14. Sorry if I take long to make it ewe.**

**Enjoy, I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

-Sonic's P.O.V-

Me and Amy finished getting ready and went to the mall to meet up with Rouge and Knuckles. When we got there we realized they didn't tell us where exactly to meet them. There a bunch of wedding stores in the mall, which one could they be in? As if Amy read my mind, she started to speak.

"Don't worry Sonic, I know which store there in. Follow the leader so you won't get lost~!"

"Oh be quiet Amy, I know my way around the mall"

"Oh, really now? Last time we were at the mall together I saw you run into a pole~..."

I blushed. I thought nobody seen that happen! Maybe my vision was blurry and I couldn't see well, who knows... Amy and I started to walk, and of course I still had to follow Amy. We went into this very expensive looking store. Everything was gleaming white, the walls and floors were shiny enough you could see your reflection. Not a single hint of dust or dirt could be found. The employs were dresses in neat gray tux's, and I'm guessing the managers wore a white tux.

We didn't have to look long trying to find Rouge and Knuckles. Amy had these, so-called 'manners' that I don't have. Why is it important that she has manners and I don't? If I asked for help from someone in this store we would get kicked out for sure. But with Amy, she was taught properly. She learned manners and how to keep posture bla blabla bla bla... Son we found Rouge and Knuckles in a shop looking at bridesmaids dresses. We walked over to them and Amy started to chat with Rouge, while I go stand next to knuckles. After a bit Amy's and Rouges chat turned into a long conversation, so I decided to start one with knuckles.

"So knuckles, hows everything going? You know with the wedding n stuff"

"Good, as you know Rouge she wants to plan ahead, and since we did that we found the cake, place, and now looking at bridesmaids dresses.."

"Wow, sounds like a lot to handle"

"Not really, it's not really that annoying. It's actually pretty fun"

"-mumble-yeah fun for you because you spent most of your life watching a rock.."

"What was that?!"

Before I knew what happened Knuckles punched me hard in the arm. I swear to god that punch left a bruise. When I was about to hit back Amy pulled my ear and Rouge yanked on Knuckles spikes. We both wailed in pain, and the girls let us go. I glared at knuckles and he glared back. But, we had to stop because the girls were getting impatient. We stood up and went to the cashier, Rouge paid for the dresses and we left. Rouge turned to me and knuckles then spoke.

"So boys, me and Amy wanted to eat at Vanilla's place. Do you guys want to eat there or somewhere else?"

Knuckles spoke next "Doesn't matter, as long as we get something to eat I'm fine"

"The only reason why you want food is because-"

"Will you stop criticizing me you damned blue hedg-"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!"

Me and knuckles jumped at Amy's sudden outburst. She was clearly mad at the both of us. I looked at Amy with a puppy face, she looked at me for a bit, and smiled. Rouge looked at Amy and nodded.

"Well it's decided then, we're eating at Vanilla's house."

When we got to Vanilla's house Amy knocked on the door and we saw Cream. We all greeted her a hi or hello and she let us inside. We went into the kitchen and saw Vanilla, of course me and knuckles looked at the food on the table first then at Vanilla. We all said hi n stuff then we all sat down(including Cheese the chao). After a bit Vanilla started to talk.

"So, Knuckles, Rouge. Hows the wedding planning going?"

Rouge spoke next "I'm glad you asked Vani-" but got cut off by Knuckles.

"The planning is going well, so far we git the cake, place and bridesmaids dresses"

Of course Knuckles got hit by Rouge, but Vanilla just smiled and looked at me and Amy.

"So, now you two, how is your relationship so far?"

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Amy blush and I smiled at that but responded to Vanilla.

"Well Vanilla, are relationship is going very well. Amy and I have spent a lot more time together and getting to know each other. Seems to be we have a lot of things in common, knowing this makes me regret I waited this long to tell her. But, at least I didn't lose her to any other guy I don't know."

I looked at Amy and kissed her on the cheek. Amy blushed more but smiled. Rouge looked a bit surprised, but that's not one too me. I mean me, being able to say that is hard to believe, but I could care less.

* * *

When we finished eating, Rouge and Knuckles flew off, Amy and I walked back home. The sun was setting now and we had a pretty good view of it. We both stopped on the side to watch it for a bit. Once it started to get dark we started to walk again. Soon I noticed Amy was shivering, so I took off my jacket and gave it to Amy. She looked at me like she didn't know anything, but smiled and put it on. I really didn't mind the cold so it didn't bother me that much.

Amy and I got home and went inside. Even though it wasn't a long day, we sat on the couch and watched some movies. After the movies we fell asleep in each others arms smiling...


End file.
